A summer vacation
by x.Chrysanthemum.x
Summary: Edward and Bella are just now starting to realize how hard raising a little girl is, but when Renee comes to town and ask if Nessie can spend her summer vacation with her, Edward and Bella are all to happy to have the honeymoon they couldn't have and relax for once. But who is going to invade in there couple's retreat?The rest of the Cullen siblings!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Begging the question part I.

"What?" her voice was piled up with innocence and sheer disbelief at my expression. "Did you honestly think that I couldn't do intense research myself? Clearly I am not as dizzy as you think I am, Bella. Like I wouldn't realize my own daughter was a vampire!" Renee snorted as though I had offended her by insulting her intelligence.

I sat there clearly shaken with my mother and shocked beyond words could even express. I took a careful glance at Edward next to me- who in return was staring at a very wry and slightly apologetic Alice shrugging her pixie like shoulders. Not even a second ago she had returned from a hunt with Edward, Jasper and Rosalie, but a little too late to bring her gift of seeing the future of my mother arriving at my home. Carlisle and Esme were exchanging nervous glances at my mother who just tore down years- if not decade's worth of careful hiding and plotting to preserve the family's secret. The very same secret, which is as of one year to this date, was officially mine to keep. Rosalie was staring me down as she was first one to talk since my mother had showed up in the main house flags blazing and asked to see me. Carlisle had tried his best to keep the human lady was seeing me sitting on the couch, but her tiny frame rushed to my side.

My mind had been in a stupor for words to explain my enhanced appearance, but my mom hugged me as if I was not a danger to her and said in a proud voice "Bella! Love! You look great to be undead! How is married life treating my little girl?"

It was then a few seconds later little Alice rushed in the door, mouth open to proclaim what we already guessed so a split second decision to drop in on the Cullen's home.

Rosalie's voice was clear and beautiful, clearly unnerved an octave hirer than usual. "Bella, why'd you tell her?" she said.

"I didn't." I whispered. "How did she get here?" I asked openly still looking at my mother smiling like she won the lottery.

"I flew Bella. I debated on wheatear or not I should see you since I was in the area! But I finally thought I'd drop- well just as I was driving past the home! Lovely place by the way. Very lovely…" her tone was envious and completely not the fact she was surrounded by vampires.

"Um. Excuse me, but- what did you say Ma'am?" Jasper asked curiously.

Renee blinked hard then clapped her hand together like she always does when she has an "oops!" moment. "Oh dear! Yes yes! Dear Cullens, Don't worry! I don't have plains on staying long. As generous as Edward says his family is, I wouldn't ever just show up and expect room and board! I am just making a little house call!"

"_Mom_!" I cried almost painfully. As if that was the problem here! "You should be here! You shouldn't be…" I started to tell her how dangerous it was, but she rolled her eyes.

"So you married a vampire, love. Doesn't mean you have to exclude me in your endeavors!"

"Oh my God!" Edward exclaimed suddenly. "Her thoughts. She actually means this!"

Esme unthawed from next to Carlisle and walked over to us. "Renee, please. You know about us?"

"After Bella stopped trying to talk to me and Charlie got all weird when mentioning Bella or Edward. I took matters into my own hands. I spent so many hours knee deep in books about the occult! I even found some wondrous pumpkin spice beard recipes! But it took a while before even I could piece together what maybe happened. I made up my mind a long time ago, Bella was hiding something- the poor doll is not really good at lying." Renee winked at me. "Finally I realized that my daughter married a vampire! And I thought I was lucky to find a pro baseballer! What a story. I decided, that Bella would tell me, when she perceived I was ready to know- which I guess was never!"

René frowned at me. "That hurts, Isabella. I saw you pushing me away! What's the big deal?"

"The _big deal_ is that your life is in danger! What the voultori find out!" my mind raced at the fear. Not to long had they stepped foot in forks wanting my daughter's head on a stick. I winced at the memory, but Renee shrugged.

"Don't know what that is, but it is nothing compared to the cold shoulder you are going get, young lady."

_I cannot believe this right now!_

My jaw fell open and I had quickly fixed it with an unsettling crack of my teeth grinding. I looked over to Alice was shrugged again.

"The voultori aren't going to find out." She said in her sing song voice. "They aren't coming back to Forks anytime soon actually. Aro actually decided a checkup is needed 90 years from now. I guess being so old makes long periods of time seem like two weeks. Either that or he too embarrassed to show his face…."

Edward grimaced. "90 years? Seems like something Aro would do. His age did distort time… by then…" his words trailed as he looked at my mother, and I knew where he was heading. By then, We would have left Forks to avoid notice. I looked at my mom who was admiring the house again.

"Beautiful, Esme. Just beautiful. Every time I come here, it's always the same awe. Tell me how long it took to design this." My mother said smiling calmly.

I looked at Jasper who was grimacing more than usual. Not from pain, but from confusion. He wasn't making her feel calm. She was actually calm. In fact it was almost scary how perfectly at ease she was right now knowing what she knows.

Edward sighed at the same time Alice laughed at something only the two of them could see. "We can trust her." They said in unison. I guess Alice checked the future out for bad things to happen, but for once we were in the clear.

It seemed so strange. With that validation everyone melted, everyone- excluding Emmett who never tensed up anyways and continued playing some mindless video game the entire time.

The next hour was a flurry of questions.

"How'd you pick vampires?"

"Who have she told?"

"Where was Phil?"

"How long was she in town and why?"

Renee giggled at the attention and spitfired out answers. "Google. I typed in pale, gorgeous, and cold. I found some books, and tried to look for anything that sounded like my son-in-law. I haven't told anyone. Not even my husband, not that he'd believe me! He thinks it's a new hobby I picked up! Pfft! Phil! Oh honey he is fine. He has a game here in a day or two. I've known for a while, but I just decided to gather up my courage and see my little scream queen! My Bella a Vampire! Wow-wee! I have plans to leave to Florida in a week with Phil!"

"And I thought, Bella was a card." Mused Japser. "I've never seen anyone quite so…refined around us expect Bella, Ma'am."

Renee was floored! She and I was so used to me having to be the parent, that it felt so odd to feel like a kid in her booming presence, and she loved it. I couldn't help, but smile at my mother. Truth be told- I missed her dearly. More than I realized once she was in my life again. Carlisle spoke up. "You must have questions too, Mrs. Swan." His formality made my mother wrinkle her nose.

"Oh please. Mrs. Swan would be my mother in law and I'd prefer if you didn't talk her up! Call me Renee! And yes. I was wondering if you could give me a tour of this enchanting house!"

During her hour stay my mother never once questioned our lively hood as a coven of monsters. Not even crossed her mind according to Edward was surprised, yet bemused by the whole thing. As though the idea was perfectly natural and ordinary to her! That was the Renee charm I had so dearly missed. Over the next hour mom made it her business to walk into even room in the main house and chat Esme and Carlisle down about how perfect it was. She made attempts to speak with each of my brothers and sisters actually. She bubbled to Alice and how much she loved her shoes, told Jasper that she loved her southern accent on such a sweet young man. She gawked at the violence on Emmett's video game and demanded her teach her how to play later- earning Emmett's favor effectively. Even normally Prude Rose, was whisked into a conversation with my mother and enjoying it. Finally her eyes rested on my husband and she grinned and leveled her head to look him in the eyes. "Now Edward. I trust you are keeping Bella happy? I mean it's obvious she is happier than a clam, but I want to hear it out of your mouth."

Edward grinned and told Renee on how I was the joy of his life and my happiness was his one true goal. Renee swooned as the hopeless romantic she is and nudged me. "What a keeper, eh?" she whispered to me, not knowing that the whole room had heard. Once she had a conversation with everyone present, she looked at frowned and spun around and danced to the kitchen area. Esme had told her to say as long as she liked and to make herself comfortable here. My mom turned down spending the night- not because she was scared, but because she and Phil were already booked in a hotel in Port Angeles.

"Mom." I said knowing she'd hear me. I rolled my eyes knowing that she hadn't changed in the less! "You know you cannot be made forever!"

Renee looked at me, and then snorted. I frowned heavily, but Edward managed a tightly controlled laugh. He loved to me all flustered. I shot him a cold look before stepping up to my mom. "You know- you really should not have showed up with permission." I say. She didn't answer me.

"I was looking out for you, by avoiding you. There are things mom- things I never want to put you through. Things in my life that humans…I mean you…cannot…." I trailed off unable on how to say it. Renee looked at me and hugged me again.

"Oh Bella! Will you ever be young?" she ask me and despite my rage I laugh. My mother smelt so good that my throat started to itch, but more so there was another feeling: Love. Not the blazing desire like with Edward, but the motherly love only we could understand.

"Bella. It's ok. I promise, you will be safe. I will be safe. I wouldn't want to ruin your joy, but I had to see you. Even if it was once more…" she hugged her tighter and I carefully held my breath as I nuzzled in. The feeling of a mother's embrace gave me a thrill. She pulled back and looked at me smiling.

"So this Charile was confused about." She joked. I smiled back as she started to talk to me again. For one idle second, I wasn't Bella Cullen. I was Isabella Swan back in Phoenix Arizona.

However as if on que, my little peace was broken when a very heavy footed Jake walked into the house.

"Hey! We are home! Got any food?!" she ask in a noisy voice. I hissed at Jake, but Renee didn't notice.

"Jacob Black! Is that you. My god! I haven't seen you since you were in diapers! My lord- you gotten huge! What's Billy _feeding_ you?!" Renne quickly ran up to a very flabbergasted Jake.

"R-Renee! You are in Forks! It's been what 9 years since I saw you?" Jake was taken aback by mother and her glance up at me in worry. I gave him the thumbs up and Jake's cheerful expression melted into the smile I so very much enjoyed. Before another word could be exchanged, my daughter peeked her adorable head from behind Jake's huge leg. She was curious, and I was little apprehensive. Nessie, uh-oh! That wasn't the best thing to see! Although of my child, my mom was going to freak! Edward was suddenly by my side and the other members of the family came around me too. Ready to try to handle the bombshell that was my half human half vampire child. Nessie was growing fast, but she was around 6 years old now

"Well hello little one-" Renee's voice turned sugary as she bent over. To get a look at the child. "Who do we have here?"

Nessie stepped away from Jake, loving any new attention she received as well as being excited for a new potential thing she could play with, learn about, or bite.

"My name is Reseme!" she proclaimed and my mom laughed.

"What a nice name for a nice little-" and then she stopped in the tracks. I could almost hear the color draining from her checks as she noticed what the child looked like. She must be counting in her head by now. Counting how possible it was.

"Here it comes." I whispered to Edward as I braced for impact.

"Ohhhhh!" Her tone was grave. "Oh oh oh!" She looked up at Jake then slowly, very slowly turned to look at me next to my husband.

"_Oh!" _ she mouthed the word before saying it out loud again. She looked at Nessie on last time for a long while, before shouting! "Oh my god! You did it Bella! You did this!" she pointed to my baby. "You did this Bella!"

I looked at her shock. "Mother!" I said, but it was too late. Train Renee was coming out the gates. She started to jump and down.

"Bella! You did it! You gone and it! You made me a grandmother!"

Emmett laughed. "That's not all she did, Renee!" Emmett was attempting to put me in the same hell as he did when Charlie came over! There will be none of my sex life made public this time!

I swiftly punched Em in the gut in a movement my mom would not see. Emmett grunted heavily letting me I wasn't done with being a newborn just of yet,

"Oh, you are my grandmother? You must be mommy's mommy." Nessie giggled at thought.

"Smart kid! And pretty too! Oh my gosh. Yes. I am your mom's mommy! And I am beyond honored to meet such a gorgeous princess!" Renee did a curtsy and Nessie was suddenly all about my mother.

"Well…This is…nice." Said Alice who was pleased with the events. She was smiling big and nearly beaming with joy. "I see nothing, but good to come during Renee's stay. We might as well enjoy it!"

And I did! Having my mom around was amazing. She had so easily won over my entire vampire family in matters of minutes not to mention become a great grandmother. It was surreal what this meant. Mom and I could still have a decent relationship. I had maintained my friendship with Jake, my marriage with Edwards, my immortal lifestyle, and both of my parents until the end of their time. I was much too lucky!

"Let me take her to the ball game, Bella!" asked Mom as she was about to leave. She had spent the whole day with us and I was sad to see her go. She was clearly referring to Nessie who she was now fully in love with. Not that I blamed her, my kid was perfect. I would take you all, but the sun will be unusually hot and bright- and I am not sure proper sun block would save you." Renee said

I Laughed. "Sure mom. Take Jake too. I am sure he'd love baseball. He never meet Phil." I didn't tell her how he had imprinted on Nessie, in all of my adventures thus far were continently left out of conversation.

"Excellent! Can I bring a friend too?" asked Jake. "I promise no more bear hugs if you say deal."

Jake had grabbed Renee in a tight back breaking embrace that scared my poor mother to no ends. Of course Jake would never hurt my mom, but it amused him to see her struggle

"Deal! I shall be back tomorrow, for you, princess! I'll tell Phil she's Edward's sister, ok? Cannot have people thinking I am a grandma. I don't have Esme's looks and need all the time I can milk out." She laughed. Nessie smiled and nodded in the exact mirror of Jake who was about to see a major league game for free.

Edward offered to drive her home, but Renee was much too head strong for that. "No, no. I will be ok, dearest son in law." She said her good byes and twisted around. "I'll be by early! And I'll bring Baby pictures of your mom, Nessie!"

"no…" I whispered, but it was too late, because Alice had already started laughing. "Aw man. There are too precious! Em is going to have such a field day!"

Emmett gave a sadistic chuckle and Rose followed suit. Edward's laugh was lighter hearted, but just as jeering. Her bent over to brush his lips across my ear. "You are just as cute a baby as you are now."

I waited till Renee's sweet scent started to be washed away by the rain and a soft part of me wondered if human blood would ever stop smelling so damn good.

"I see where you get such an interesting mind set from, Bella." Carlisle said smiling, breaking me from thought.

"Oh yes, as lovely as you are, dear." Esme echoed in perfect harmony to Carlisle. They often did that, but I suspect after centuries of marriage that becomes natural. Nessie yawned and I scooped her and told my family good bye and I had to put Nes down for the night.

"One week." I chuckled thinking of my mother as Edward pulled me into his arms as we ventured to the cottage. "Should be fun."

The next day Renee came over bright and early. She was dressed in a baseball cap and jean shorts. She smiled at Carlisle nicely as she beamed.

"Good morning. I trust my daughter is…awake. If that is what happens. She was never one who early starts."

Carlisle laughed and I rolled my eyes. Renee was a morning person for sure- too much if you ask me. She used to get me up at the crack of dawn, just to do nothing in particular! Once carefully seated on the sofa she reached into my bag and pulled out one giant pink and gold scrap book entitled, "Bella's early days!"

I sucked in an unnecessary amount of air in as my siblings gather around as thought my mom was about to make magic happen. _Oh boy!_

"I have three more back in Flordia!" she announced. "Charlie and I were very pleased with our first child and were perhaps a little too overzealous in her upbringing." She chuckled. "Nessie love, com sit my lap. I wanna show your mom when she was your age."

After an hour I was able to unease my stone body. I was more fueled with chagrin than I had ever been since I was human. The surprising bit was that Rennee had managed to capture so many moments I had not known she was even around for.

"Here's Bella's first time in her big girl panties!" Renee pointed to the little human girl in the pink princess pull-ups. "She was so happy to be potty trained, that she actually wet herself in excitement." She was so matter of fact in her tone that it felt like a physical wound. It was then Emmett's laughter literally shook the house and even Carlisle had to excuse himself to keep from laughing. Alice and Esme gawked at how pretty I was and Rose was sitting on the love seat amused at my eternal struggle. Japser didn't outwardly laugh, but was grinning apologetically, feeling how humiliation in huge waves.

"Kill me." I begged Edward silently tugging at his sleeve. "Hurry before it's too late."

Edward chuckled and pulled me closer. "Not a chance!"

Nessie furrowed her brow as Renee showed her more. "Wow, mommy. You sure did get hurt a lot."

She must have took note than in every picture I had either a band aid, bruise, or some kind of harm inflicted on me. I sighed and nodded. "That's because mommy had a …disagreement with gravity when she was younger."

Edward laughed. "Younger? You were 18 when it stopped, love."

I gave him a deadly glare. Half way through the book of unspeakable horrors Jake shows up with Seth and after a brief introduction Renee continued the show and tell of my life. Jake, who particularly laughed the hardest at the story of my first ballet recital I had accidently tripped over my shoe and effectively knocked down all of my fellow cream puffs in a domino like fashion was a caught off guard when Renee's evil grin creep across her sweetly middle-aged face.

"Well then Jacob." She starts as she flips through a few pages. "If you liked that, you'd be pleased to remember this. Your first kiss."

Jacob's jaw fell open with a mighty whoosh as we all searched the picture.

When Jake was 11 he had to wear braces. Not the stunning kind, but her 'hard to close your mouth' kind' and on the picture was Jake's distressed face stuck to the face of an unlucky sap of a girl who also wore braces. The icing on the cake was the fact that Jacob was ungodly smaller than this girl who was his same age. I remembered the scene in a hazy mess, but enough to be the first one to laugh.

"I was so pissed that day! You ruined my 12 birthday party cause we had to take you and Kim to the hospital to get you removed. They were stuck like that for 45 minutes in the waiting room!"

Then we all cracked up. Laughing harder than we all had in a very long time. I forgot what bliss was like. I had peace this last year, but until recently I had not calmed down. A few of the clans had decided to stick around in case the voultori came back and even then there were issues with where (or should I say whom) they could hunt. It was an edgy situation and even as our last guest left, Nessie had picked up her first case of a cold. Some germ that Vampires carried the bacteria too, but never got sick. Humans were immune, but apparently half breeds got hit with the flu for vampiric power. I was so worried, despite Carlisle stating it was just something she had to work over and that she wouldn't get sick often.

Doesn't mean, I could rest the whole two months my little girl fevered, wheezed, and coughed. Finally the storm quieted and we were able to enjoy each other. I use the term 'we' as a family, not as a married couple because, Nessie now picked up the habit of sleeping in our bedroom.

Her little frame would peacefully knock on the door, slip underneath our covers and cuddle smack dead in between Edward and I for the night. We tried explaining that she needed to be a big girl and sleep in her own bed without going into detail on why Edward and I needed our bed to ourselves, but Nessie would blame the nightmares and put to the rest any lingering arguments.

Not that we didn't love the joy of resting as a family unit- Edward and I would each take a hand and listen to her dreams- but after a whole three weeks she had a horrible habit of nearly; very so nearly, of seeing something no child should ever she her parents doing to the point where our passionate whispers of "later, love." Turned into sad shrugs of infinite portions.

"Alright, alright. Laugh at Jake time is over!" Jake said reaching over to close the book in my mother's lap. "Isn't it time for Phil's game?"

Rose sighed and muttered how much a poor sport the dog was. If she enjoyed my downfall, she must be having the time of her life laughing at Jacob.

Renee got up and nodded. "Yes! It is. Nessie you ready?"

"Yes Grandma!" she spoke up happily. I had brushed her hair into a ponytail earlier today, but Alice thought that a baseball pin stripe Jersey dress was much cuter than the white tee and tan shorts I had for her. I confronted on how she had time to buy that ahead of time, but not warn me that Renee was coming.

Alice chuckled and said "Woman's intuition." With a wink.

Renee grimaced with a hard wince. "Ouch! Nessie. You think you could give me a nickname easier to swallow than _grandma._"

Nessie pondered that while Edward laughed at what I could suppose our daughter wanted to call Renee.

"NeNe." She cooed. Renée smiled as she semmed to remember that she was half of my daughter's name stake.

"NeNe and Nessie. Lovely duo!" she reached out to high five my daughter. She peeked up at Esme. "Does Esme have a nickname, not that she _needs _to feel any younger, but I feel it a bit fair."

"MeMe?" she asked and Esme's dimples lit up. "I love it, you, Nessie."

"You never nicknamed me." Said Jake with a pout. I rolled my eyes, but Alice laughed. "Sure. How about braceface?"

"Train-tracks?" mussed Seth suddenly earning a deadly glare from his chief, who shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"'Metal mouth?" hummed in Rose with a wicked smile.

Jake grunted and rolled his eyes. "You guys can all go to hell."

My mom slapped Jacob in the arm and warned him not to curse in front of Nessie and I smiled as I watched my mom's sedan load up with two ware wolves and my child. As they drove off I was suddenly aware of presence behind me.

I turned ever so slightly to my right was met with Edward's liquid gold eyes smothering me as though I was about to burst into flames any second.

His arms caught me into a deep embrace and for a minute I swore he was just going to take me where I stood. I tumbled slightly and waited for him to say something- anything.

"Our child is in the care of her grandmother, There aren't any other vampires, or werewolves, or any unseen force. Nothing but me, you and a lot less of clothes and an afternoon." He whispered so silently I had a tough time hearing him.

I grinned so hellishly and seducingly wriggled my index finger as I took a few steps back from Edward and was about to run back to the cottage as fast as my legs would carry me, until Alice.

Sweetly- annoyingly Alice stood in front of me, blocking my path.

"Oh no you don't" she yelled at me louder than she needed to. She was attracting the attention of the rest of the family, carefully foiling our alone time and our secret escape.

"Alice. I will count to three…" Edward growled. I pictured a vein would be throbbing in his temple right about now.

""Yeah yeah. Count away, brother. It's Wednesday. Bella was work to do. During the little stunt with the voultori, she managed to meet with Jinx and mess up Nessie and Jake's ID's. She, Jasper and I are going to fix it today. We will be back at around 9:00pm."

"9:00?! Alice…Nessie will be home by then." I say.

"And?" She arched an eyebrow.

"1….2…." Edward started to count behind a very tight jaw line.

"Edward. It's Bella who needs to fix it. We don't need anyone to figure out Jake has two ID's and trace him back to us."

I sighed. She was right. I had been putting off this meeting with Jinx for a few months now and surely without the joys of motherhood now would be a good time to run errands."

"I'll be back later." I said bitterly.

"Bella, you can't be serious!"

I sighed again, but louder and harder as I reached to kiss my husband passionately.

"Sorry." I say before shooting daggers at my sister.

Alice rolled her eyes and took my hand. She pulled me away and started chatting about how Jinx was at a formal party and how we were going to catch him off guard. I pictured running away back to Edward as fast as I could and leaving Alice behind, but she just then she gripped even harder on my hand making sure her vision would change.

"Formal?" I said silently. "Great Alice. Just great!"

She laughed.

I kissed my one evening without a care away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice had predicted that the formal party was exactly as lavish as she thought it would be. She was also correct that crooked Jinx would be there adorned in a suit and looking horrified when Jasper asked to speak with him. After an hour, the ID's were fixed and Jinx was all too quick to leave the party. I sat in the hall on the bench, fiddling with my expensive blue cocktail dress and pretend not to see the stares, hear the whispers, and listen to the fast heartbeats of men who look our way. I was waiting for Jasper to exit the room he and Jinx talked in while Alice smiled at the guest. She was wearing a deeper blue than me, but her gown was tight up top and flared out like a tutu at the bottom.

Honestly it didn't look like we _didn't_ belong here. As much as it baffled me to think, but we were the most attractive in the room. Each move we made was graceful and perfect. Our faces proclaimed beauty and our clothes screamed rich. IT was a perfect mix with the rest of the high class humans, but I wasn't happy at all.

"Hey. Isn't that Carlisle's children? The good doctor should knows how to pick a litter...but who's that new one?" I hear a man whisper to a group of people. I tried to give a warm smile in the direction, but it felt labored and silly. To them I guess it was flawless, because the man's heart completely stopped beat for a nanosecond.

Jasper walked out the room looking like perfect southern charmed themed god in his expensive Navy blue suite and joined us in the corridor.

Especially when Alice said: "Might as well enjoy the party!"

Jasper shook his head slowly at me and shrugged. "Better go along with it." He said, but Jasper would do anything for Alice, including taking a bullet for her. Jasper sullenly made me feel calm enough to agree to Alice.

We spent three hours mingling awfully with snobbish humans and not eating the samples of food. Well I did anyways. Alice and Jasper were dancing a very cunning foxtrot much to the crowd's amusement. For a girl with a secret to keep she loved attention as much as Rosalie did, and Jasper wasn't much better always giving a sly wink to anyone who caught his eye for longer than 6 seconds. I couldn't blame them too much though. I had seen the same thing in Rose and Emmett as had a full blown water brawl broke out between them at the hand car wash in Forks. I was sure that there was a load of attention from both men and females as Rose and Emmett's clothes became wet, clingy, and slightly see through, but they didn't stop.

They had just wanted to feel normal.

I smiled and watched my brother and his wife do two more dances before deciding that they were humanly exhausted. Jasper took my hand and gave it a chaste kiss as a thank you for letting them have fun and Alice wrapped her little arm around my waist as we walked out the building.

"Let's get something to eat." I said with a laugh, feeling very normal myself. Whether or not I had great restraint it still burned to smell all that blood and I was growing overwhelmed.

Alice giggled. "My treat."

Our home by 9:00 routine had turned into 12:00 midnight as we went hunting in the Olympics for a 'special' dinner. It wasn't till I checked in with Edward did I notice Alice's second reason for partying. Phil had met my family and it wouldn't have been too good for him to see me like I am. After waiting and playing with Nessie -who Phil was convinced was Edward's younger sister- he left to go back to the hotel and Renee was waiting for me.

Upon getting home, my mother was drifting off asleep on the couch with Nessie still reading her a book. Jake had passed out hours ago after Seth left apparently on the living room rug, much to Rose's dismay. He was snoring loudly and his limbs were swirled out in every way on the fluffy white rug. His shirt slightly raised on his stomach showing off his chiseled abs. His hair was messy and stating to grow back again. "Now we have to burn it." She said pointing to the rug. I laughed at my oldest sister's hate. After time, I figured out the more Rose torments you, the more she cares. The pet dog was growing on her, but she'd never let anyone know. Rose smiled at me softly before wrinkling her nose. She pulled her finger to her mouth in a whisper sign before yanking up Jake and started to carry him up the stairs into one of the vacant rooms. Besides a few startled grunts, Jake never woke up. I smiled to think what would happen if he woke up seeing his favorite blonde holding him princess style.

"Mommy." Nessie breathe happily. I watched as she slowly detached herself her Renee and ran over to hold me.

"How was it, honey?" I say picking her up and kissing her forehead. She grinned in excitement. "It was so much fun. NeNe is the bee's knees!" she proclaimed. I laughed quietly. Renee had often said that and I guess she picked up on it.

"Can I show you and daddy tonight?" She whispered pointing to her hand. I nodded and smiled, but only a bit. I guess Nessie still wasn't so proud of sleeping in her own room.

"In fact, where is your daddy, honey?" I asked her.

"Daddy and Grandpa Carlisle went out to…" she glanced at Renee. "hunt, after Phil left."

"Uncle Em is playing is video games up on his fancy TV in his room. Meme is in Grandpa's study designing a dream room for Nene." She looked at my mom. "We all really like Nene. She is as nice as you! Smells tasty too! and Meme wanted to give her a gift." I kissed her check.

"Mom!" I said walking over to her. "Mom wake up. Let's get you home."

"Hm?" she said in a sleepy tone. I looked over to Alice who was sitting on the couch leaning on Jazz's shoulder. "Could you watch Ness for me? Make sure Edward takes her to bed. It's past her bed time." I gave her a pointed look, but instead of protesting she opened up her mouth to yawn.

I placed my daughter in Jazz's arms. His scars contracted with his muscles as he took a hold to my daughter who was already half asleep. He held Nessie and Alice leaned in closer.

I smiled and promised to be back soon. I got up Renee and we walked to the car. I typed in the address in the GPS and drove the Sedan off.

I nearly forgot what it was to drive in a humble car. Again, I was just simply Isabella Swan as I drove the soccer mom car. My mom had been pretending to sleep for a minute or two- I could hear her heart beat- and I waited for her to say whatever I guessed she needed to tell me.

"Bella?"

"Yes mom?"

"You aren't going to kill me, are you?" She said meekly.

I nearly lost control of the car. "Oh god. No no. Mom we aren't going to hurt you. Nobody is. What happened? Did Carlisle tell you something…" I narrowed my eyes. "Did Nessie bite you?" Sometimes I doubted her ability to control herself.

"No, no!" she started off. "I mean…vampire….that's a lot to take in. My little girl is going to my little girl, forever. You are going to bury me Bella."

My heart sank. Of course I knew that! It's the life I picked, but it was so hard to hear the actuality of it. I'd outlive Charlie too. Maybe even…Jake. I was forever now. It was moment before I could speak.

"Why this now?"

"Because I am happy for you."

I looked at her then steadied on the road. I knew I didn't have to since my reaction time was flawless, but it bugged me as a human when Edward would do.

"Your life is nice, Bella. It's one you picked out. Never have any regrets ok? No matter what you are, you will always be Isabella. I never realized how much I needed you, till you were gone. I thought that, I could cope…."

"Mom…" I warned her. I did not need tears right now.

She laughed. "No one is going to cry. I am just saying, I wanted to be selfish with you a little while longer, but you aren't mine or even Charlie's. You are a mother and a wife. And nothing goes in front of that. I am proud of you."

"T-thank you." I said sounding like my old human voice. It wasn't purpose, but it flew out of me. I tried my best to recall my human life, but it was starting to fade in wishy washy memories.

"Well now I can go in for the kill!" she said chuckling. We had driven for hours in silence and I had made it to the hotel. I was waiting on her to get out, when she said that.

"Renee, you didn't…" I gasped putting my head in my hands. I had been buttered up. I knew she told the truth to be earlier, but much like Alice, my mom always worked her own agenda in her routine.

"Hear me out. Let Nessie spend a summer with me in Florida."

My head shot up in an inhuman speed which scared my mom. I apologized softly and she shook her head and refocused.

"Ok ok. She can stand sunlight. And Jake says she grows fast. It's only one summer, no one would notice. I can lie too! We already go with the fact she is Edward's little sister. My son- in- law's sister. Phil will be gone all summer and I will be in that big house all alone." She pouted her lip.

"It'll be fun. She can experience a lot. And you get a break. Vampire or not, being a mom is hard work is it not?"

"It is." I muttered.

"I can help. I can protect her too. I was a mom too! I just…she is like you. Different by a lot, but like you. I just want to be in her life, before I can't be. Just like you."

She was begging.

My mom begged me.

Begging the question of taking my only child- my baby who I fought so hard to keep near me- with her. I shook my head.

_It's only one summer_ I reminded myself.

How many times had I went the summer with Charlie then back with Renee and so forth. I wanted her to go have fun. I knew Nessie would appreciate the new setting, and Renee needed her. I furrowed my brow. "Mom-"

Just then my phone rang. It was Edward. I guess Alice was watching….

"Yes." I say

"It's ok. She'll be ok. As for Jacob. Well, he will be ok I am sure. Everything for once…is ok." He sounded shocked for good reason. I was the danger magnet and now the danger seem to repelling itself. The words "Everything is ok" seemed so strange on his tongue as of late. I was not used to 'Ok', but I guess I could get used to it. I looked at my mom and smiled.

"What's two months?" I say with a shrug and my mom snatched me up in a hug after fumbling to reach me. "Thank you Bella! Thank you Edward! Ohhhh! I love you both."

And with that she got the car and skipped off. I laughed. She was so happy she forgot I was in _her _car.

"I made her year. Will she really be _ok_?"

"I've seen Alice's visions firsthand. A lot of sand. A lot of water parks. Fun kid stuff. Renee will spoil her." His velvet voice was sure and steady. Was he smiling behind the phone? I wasn't sure, but the idea of that perfect crooked smile made me grin myself. I leaned back in the chair.

"Where are you? How was hunting?"

"Uneventful at best. I am lying in our bed, waiting for you to join me."

"Good…" I said.

Edward sighed. "Next to Nessie, who is dreaming about the day at the game. She insisted she wanted to wait till you got home to move to her bed, and something tells me she'd had no desire to leave even when you arrive."

"Good…" I repeated a little heartbroken.

"Bella! Let's go on vacation too!" Edward said suddenly. "We need this. You especially. This last past years have been roller coasters one after another. First James, then Victoria, then Italy and then Nessie! As glad I am for our daughter- And I thank the heavens every minute- our honey moon was less than idea."

"A second honeymoon?" I smirked at our re-do. The bliss the joy. Without the bruises and the morning sickness.

"Edward Cullen. That sounds like something; I would love more than anything." I said into the phone.

"Really?!" I could raise in his tone make Nessie stir in her sleep.

"I'll tell you what. We can plan whatever you want when I get home. I love you."

"You are my world." He said in response as the world went dead. I smiled and took the keys out the ignition. I placed them underneath Renee's hotel mat and walked to the end of the parking lot casually before sprinting off towards home.

I never minded a long run, especially now that I could do so without tripping over something.

My daughter was spending summer with her human grandmother away from warewolves and forks. She will be safe and have fun. I can finally enjoy some time with my husband for two whole months without anything going wrong. I thought about our first honey moon and pictured I'd be blushing right now.

Now I wasn't breakable. Now I was strong. Now I wasn't in trouble for once.

And nothing wasn't going to bring me down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We could try Isle Esme again?" Edward said reading through a travel magazine. He was casually sitting at the wooden table with his foot prompted up on the chair next to him. He was dressed in a black button up and loose fitting khakis. His bronze hair casually tasseled, in his messy perfection way. I smiled and let out a long sigh of air, as my quick hands worked very quickly to prepare Nessie's breakfast.

After last night, we came up with the idea that we'd start giving Nessie more human food to get her used to it when she goes to Renee. She wasn't going to be allowed to hunt, by herself and my mom really couldn't be able to stomach- or keep up with Nessie when he hunted. Human food wasn't her favorite, though she could eat it without any backlash. In fact she was even picky with her animal blood- only picking white tailed deer to consume. It made me giggle to be honest, because, I remember I was a picky eating in my youth as well. I had gotten up early to start making a whole mess of different things she could eat and hopefully enjoy.

"That's an idea…" I said flipping pancakes with more accuracy than I even could as a human. I made a perfect stack of them along with eggs, sausage, and hash browns. I was having fun, being able to finally do skills that Edward had taken for granted, such as moving with such speed I could do three tasks at once and focus on many things. It made me feel cool, as another spoonful of food came out perfect. Edward never noticed whenever I showed off, wither that or he was too oblivious to know that I was showing off.

The sunlight twinkled through the curtain of the window lighting up the room and causing rainbow shimmers off our skin as I turned to him and smiled.

"I mean, anywhere you are sounds great!"

Edward looked up at me and smiled back, prompting his face up with his elbow. When his eyes continued to stare intently at me, I felt my old habit of blushing creep up on my cheeks. Only, it was just an phantom itch of sorts.

"What?"

"You are really the most beautiful person, I have ever seen." He whispered. "Flawless, Mrs. Cullen."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Yeah, okay Edward."

Edward's arms were suddenly around my waist and I melted a little bit.

"It's almost painful how beautiful you are. Such a temptress." His voice was rough with desire. "You think I didn't notice you in that evening gown, Bella?"

I laughed nervously at his sudden trail of his hands.

"As much I am game for this, your daughter will be up soon." I said. He smiles. "I know. It was just a test." Her kissed my cheek and zoomed back to his chair.

Just like that, Nessie, rubbing her eye and dragging her teddy bear. That teddy bear was a bribe to make her take to her bed alone at night, but more often than not the teddy bear often joined her in our bedroom. Her ringlets were messy and her little duck embellished pajamas made her the most adorable child in the world.

She yawned out and asked, why were up so early.

Edward took her into his lap and kissed her forehead endearingly. "Your mother has created you a beautiful breakfast. She worked very carefully to make it, so tell her thank you, Nessie."

"Oh wow. She looked at the table. "All for me? There's at least…" her tiny brow furrowed for a minute overlooking the piles of food. "3,000 calories here."

Edward chuckled. "Your math has improved, dear one."

"Grandpa Carlisle is so smart." She said simply giving him credit for the lessons. I sat down on the other side of the table now that my kitchen was clean and all the food was hot and ready. "I think so too." I said. "What do you think Nes. There's pancakes both regular and chocolate chip, and sausage, fresh fruit…." I pointed to the table. My pancakes were shaped in hearts, and the pineapple was in princess crowns. Anything I could do for her to enjoy it.

She looked up at Edward and placed a quick hand on his face and the conversation started. I never minded there silent conversations, in fact I enjoyed watching them bond more than anything, but whenever I was under the knife it made me seem talked about.

"No, not white tail….Yes I know that blood smells better." He listed softly. "Try it and find out."

"No, I don't think so." He continued looking like he was trying not to smile. "Maybe if you add sugar?"

After a minute or two Nessie turned and stuck her fork in a chocolate chip pancake and wrinkled her nose, before sticking it in her mouth and chewing. After she swallowed she took at bit of steak- which I left rare on a gamble- and she ate that too. She blinked like she was shocked at something and took another bit of rare steak and this time she grunted, "Yummy!" under her breath. "And I can taste a bit of blood. It's the best food I ever had."

I relaxed a lot as I watched her sample the rest. By the end of the day, the only thing she could stomach was pancakes with strawberry syrup, undercooked meat, eggs with ketchup, fruit juice and red apples. I noticed a trend here, but it was very funny so I didn't mind. What else could you expect from a young vampire! Of course she liked red foods. I winked at Edward who caught onto her game as well.

Nessie took the last bit of rare meat into her mouth and grinned. "Thank you, mommy. Can we go play now?"

She was asking if she could go outside and find a playmate. Chances are Jake would be waking up from his sleep in the main house and would be going back to check in with Billy before coming back here. But with two sleepless pairs of Aunts and Uncles and always enegergetic Grandparents, Nessie always had a lot to play with.

"Just a second, Nessie. I have some news for you." I say. "Why don't we go get dressed and talk about it?" I chuckled at our pajamas.

Edward gave each of us a kiss and continued to flip through his magazine.

I sat Nessie on my bed and started brush through her hair. With each brush her ringlets just got more and more defined.

"So Nessie. NeNe really enjoyed you yesterday." I say sweetly.

"I enjoyed her too!" she says happily. She turns around and touchs my face, giving me a run down of the baseball game I missed. She was impressed that Phil was human and could still hit really hard. She loved watching Jake and Seth get so worked up, but mostly she was curious about Renee who was very sweet and funny to her. She thought I looked like her."

I kissed her hand and walked away to get her clothes ready.

"That's nice. I'm glad Phil's team won."

"Go Diamondbacks!" she shouted and I laughed. Looks like Emmett will have a little buddy to watch sports with for now on.

"What if you and here spent summer together?" I asked her and she pouted.

"Me? Where would you and daddy be?"

"No, just you, dear."

She thought about it. "In Florida…."

"What's Florida like Mommy?"

"It's gorgeous. Beaches, Oceans, Palm trees are big as the trees here. Not quite as Unbearably hot as it is in Arizona though. There is just so much sunshine." I thought for a minute. "I miss the sun."

Nessie got off the bed and over to me, where I helped her pull out her clothes on some more for outside play. Jeans and a long sleeve with boots.

"I've never been away from home." She said.

"I am certainly not forcing you to go. You know how much I love you around." I tell her and it wasn't a lie. I couldn't picture one second without my little girl. If it wasn't for my crazy vampire mind being able to recall detail so well, I would have considered scrapbooking Nessie's life already.

She smiled suddenly. "I want to go, mommy. I am quite curious. Everyone tells me stories of different places, Denali, Chicago, England…I want stories too mommy….As long as Fuzzy can come too, though. He get scared without me." He held onto the bear.

"Well!" I said clapping my hands together. "Fuzzy, you are welcome to go as well."

"How about we go let everyone know you are going on your very firs adventure." Edward was at the door having heard the entire conversation. He was smiling and reach out his hand, which Nessie took without question.

….

Everyone took the news happily, but also like I had slapped them on the check. We all enjoyed Nessie and had gotten to used to her company that her leaving was like ripping off a band-aid. Especially Jake who mopped around a full day, before suddenly being ok with the whole thing. I had asked him, where the change of heart came from and he laughed.

"Bella, it's not like I am romantically inclined to her. I told you, I love her as a friend." He then gave me a mock punch in my arm. "You and Edward really jumped the gun into thinking, that I would be in love with her that way. Sometimes it works that way, other times it doesn't. I just want her safe, and honestly I think it would be pretty weird to date the daughter of the girl who had a crush on me at one point."

I marveled at my best for a minute, before he shook his head. "C'mon. You were all over me, Bella!" he said with a grin. I gave him a mock punch in the arm and he nearly fell over. He was right. I had assumed that one day I'd have to give up Nessie, but I never really thought that Jake had a choice. I guess in the end we all have some sort of choice in life. Maybe that choice is called hope…

It was weird, but it was like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. Jake even now was warming me up. Mortal enemies, but best friends. Who knew that we'd be walking side by side together joking about our past and just hanging out like we once did in the garage. At the time, everything was jumbled up, confusing, and bleak.

I laughed and sighed. "Jacob Black, where would I be without you?"

"Dead." He said that very matter of factly. And somehow, I believed him.

"Now, tell me about this Charlie and Sue thing. Seth and Leah keep thinking about it and it's freaking me out." He said.

That conversation was exactly one week ago and now we were all standing around Renee's Sedan and giving Nessie hugs and farewells.

Phil had left earlier in a flight to LA, while Renee and Nessie were heading to Flordia.

"Be good, sweetheart." Rose said playing with Nessie's hair. "Yeah, Ness. You remember that move I though you?" Emmett said.

"Pull back and kick up. Let no one harm me. Take no prisoners!" She said with an excited grin. I frowned at Emmett, who shrugged. "Its important knowledge, aim for the balls if it's a guy though." Rose smacked him as hard as possible without taking off his head. The sound cause a loud echo, but Renee nodded in agreement, not at all bothered by the crashing inhuman sound.

"Good Rose. Smack him for such a bad mouth." She said coldly.

Alice waltz out of the house carrying four very big suitcases. Jasper was muttering something about 'being crazier than a long tailed cat in a room of rocking chairs'.

"Ok, Nes! Here is your stuff." She said happily. She patted the big suitcase with "R.C" embodied in big pink letters.

"4 coats, 2 jackets, 30 different shirts, 15 pairs of jeans, 9 skirts, 5 dresses, 1 formal dress, 4 bathing suits, 5 pairs of sandals, 2 pairs of sneakers, some hiking boots, an umbrella, first aid kit, scuba diving gear in case of snorkeling…"

"For the love of God, Alice, its one summer- not one decade." Said Edward digging throught her thoughts.

She rolled her eyes. "Sometimes it's hard to see Nessie, So I had to look for a lot of different possibilities. I can see Renee, but I dislike being even a percent unsure." She grabbed up Nessie and spun her around happily. "Especially when it comes to my favorite niece!"

Nessie giggled. "I'm your only niece, Auntie Alice!"

"All of the more reason to care for you!" she kissed Nessie on the cheek before sitting her down again.

Jasper laughed and messed up Nessie's hair playfully. "Don't forget that move, I taught you." He said with a wink and Emmett snorted. "Oh ok, Jazz gets away with it!"

To which Rose looked at Jazz funny for a second the shrugged. "Jazz doesn't annoy me." She said simply and Em gave an expatriated sigh.

"Yeah_. I don't annoy_ her, brother." Jasper laughed with a meaningful wink.

"Both of my brothers are special ability no good dirty cheaters." Emmett crossed his arms and kicked the dirt causing the whole family to laugh out loud. Even Renee, who was casually lost in conversation, was enjoying our banter. Esme and Carlisle had gave Nessie a cell phone for important use only and Esme handed over the blueprints to Renee and they chatted on how she make Phil get right on the new plans for their home.

Jacob pulled Nessie in close the entire time and didn't let her go until Edward cleared his thoart. Jacob grinned at her and said. "Please, don't become a klutz like your mom, and come back in one piece?"

Nessie giggled and turned to us.

Edward took her into her arms and slipped her something into her pocket. I had no idea, he had gotten her a gift and I idly wondered what it might have been. "Open it when you go to bed, ok?" she nodded and gave Edward a kiss.

"Mommy?" she asked and I took her from Edward and got her settled into Renee's backseat.

"I am going to miss you." I told her handing her fuzzy. "I'll miss you much more, mommy." She put her hand on my face showing me how much she loved her entire family. Excitement filled up my heart as well as fear and sadness. Her thoughts settled on me for a minute and she sniffled a bit.

I smiled and kissed her. "Oh Renee is a little high strung, but you'll have a great time."

"I know. Let everyone know how much I love them!" she said, but everyone outside had heard it and nodded in agreement.

"Well, my dear Cullens. I must bid you ado! Florida is calling our name!" Renee's voice was bouncy with joy.

"Thank you for coming Renee." I told her holding her hand. My mother smelt really good, actually she smelt like me. I gave her a worried look. "She needs to be in bed by 9 and she likes to sleep with Fuzzy. Her favorite book is midnight summer eve, she only likes red food and drink. If she throws a fit, call me or Edward ok. She is much stronger than she looks." I told her and she rolled her eyes. "I got this Bella. I promise."

She gave me final squeeze and a weak smile. "I will be back in September!"

She got in the car and drove off.

We all stood there, not really sure what to do with our time for an hour. Just enjoying the outside air, when Jacob's stomach growled loud enough that it seemed to echo. It was shocking that he was hungry after he, Seth, and Leah had finished off the rest of Nessie's leftover breakfast.

Esme's face light up. "I'll fix up dinner, Jake. You can take some home to Billy. How does _Carbonnade flamande_ sound?" she said walking inside the house.

"I'm not sure what that is, Esme, but if you cook it then it sounds great, I am starving." Jake had gotten around to feeling like Esme was his mother figure; something Esme had a talent for doing.

"He doesn't even know what that is, Esme." Rose's evilly sweet voice mocked. "How about offering the dog a bone instead?"

"Oh can the blonde even spell_ dog_?" answered Jake with a short laugh before running into the house as Rose ran into give chase.

"Surely blondes aren't that bad, Jake." Jasper said in high spirits with his hands in his pockets.

Emmett laughed. "Well with a name like Jasper I can only assume the intelligence isn't that high."

"Boy, you are dumber than a donkey in heat." Jasper laughed. "I bet you couldn't even beat me in a game of chest."

"$600 dollars says you are wrong." Emmett growled. "Let me keep my wife from killing our dog and I'll see you in your room."

And the two of them rushed back inside of the house.

Alice gasped. "Oh my god. They are going to ruin my room! Ah! My Ralph Laurens! Daddy, make them stop! _Now!_"

Alice took a hold of Carlisle's hand and yanked him off as fast as I have even seen Alice move.

Edward and I stood there for a minute, listening to the controlled chaos that was our beautiful coven.

A few dishes broke and Jake let a loud mocking laugh, followed by "You missed!" before a smacking sound made him shut up.

Upstairs was Carlisle's voice steady, yet troubled. "Boys, Esme just fixed up that hole in the room…. Emmet don't throw that table at your sister! ….Alice, I will buy you another pair of boots exactly the same, I promise sweetheart….. Jasper? a little help here?"

I smirked silently before laughing. I almost crashed to ground in a spasm of laughter. Edward smiled at my amusement, but I could see the annoyance of his voice of not being able to read my mind. I flipped my shield off for a minute and shared with one single thought.

Our siblings were hundreds of years old, yet they were still teenagers at heart.

That did it. Edward and I went to the ground in a mess of giggles and hardy laughs. The twilight sky descended on us and I couldn't help but wonder if Edward still thought of Twilight the same way he did all those years ago.

"Our crazy family." I said still laughing. He reached down to plant a kiss on my lips.

"Well, everyone is distracted." Edward said with a smile.

Just then a very worried Alice, stepped outside. "If you don't get in here soon, very bad things are going to happen to Bella's books. Rose, stop trying to hurt Jacob and help me save my Prada dresses!…and oh god Jacob! Edward's piano? Hey- Em, Don't you dare! OH! Not my Giuseppe Zanotti's too, you've gone too far! Daddy!"

A loud crash happened before Jasper's laugh sounded off. "Easy there bucking bronto. King me!"

Edward's jaw clenched and I laughed. "Chaos awaits." I said like a troubled teenage as I walked in the house with Edward in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ah y-yes. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. We have been waiting for you." Said the hostess after nervously searching through a bunch of papers on her desk. Every so often her blue eyes would meet Edward's and he'd smile and unintentionally dazzle the poor girl making her drop papers or spill her pencils. It had been a full twenty minutes of panicky searching. The hostess' heart so rapid, I wanted to tell the poor girl to go lay down.

"Thank you, Miranda." Edward said and when he said her name, Miranda nearly fainted. I was getting increasingly nervous for her.

"Are you, okay?" I blurted. "You are really…flushed." Of course I knew the reason, but I guess I needed some reassurance I wouldn't have my first murder victim on my hands.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen. I'm f-fine." She said with a forced smile. I smiled back and nodded as she walked away from her station. "Welcome to Finland. And have a wonderful stay." She managed to blurt in the nicest way she should.

I thanked the nice lady and pulled Edward away from inflicting any more harm on the poor girl. I gave Edward a look once we were safely away and he was honestly confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Seriously?" I shook my head. "You are amazing."

"What?" he asked again and I shrugged. "Let's enjoy the vacation without almost killing anymore helpless girls."

He grinned and held me closer to his side.

After 8 hours, we had arrived to the vacation of our dreams. Finland.

The perfect mix of wildlife, resorts, and overcast to keep us happy. We had rented out a villa on the beach and this time I had packed my own clothes. Of course, the contents were just as raunchy, but now I felt more confident in them.

The best part is that Edward didn't have the slightest clue what he was in for. I smirked evilly as we got into the rental car and drove off. Finland was gorgeous! Not quite as touristy as Ilse Esme, but still a gem. I watched as the ocean melted into mountains and the then more oceans. Field of tulips danced in the fields and the longer we drove the less lights from civilization we saw.

Finally, our little villa, docked up the private beach was revealed after a little drive through a wooded trail.

It was a beach, but not as in palm trees. The sandy meet the long ocean and you could see a mountain range if you swam across. There was nothing near us for miles in every direction. I could only hear the wildlife on the other side of the water. The house seemed bigger than it should be for two guests, but that was a Cullen for you. "A Cullen never does anything halfway." I chuckled. Edward gave an apologetic look suddenly. "Funny you should mention that…" he said handing me a little black box.

I remembered that this was similar to the one her slipped in Renesme's pocket, before she left.I opened it up and there was necklace with a single heart shaped diamond in the middle. I looked up at Edward in shock.

"Nessie has a sapphire. To celebrate the blue water. May Introduce you to, Lake, Reseme." He gestured to the crystal sparkling water in front of me. It seemed infinite and pure, like our daughter.

"And more so, Resort Isabella. Everything 3600 yards out in everything direction is yours. Those mountains, this house, the beach. And everything on it."

My jaw fell open. "E-E-E…" I was baffled and flustered and my voice was completely gone. _Resort Isabella_. I own a…mountain range….

Edward laughed as he zoomed around to clip my necklace on. It fit so perfectly and it made me feel warm…Or maybe that was just his presence doing that.

"I am…I just…wow!" I said feeling more human and vampire. "Edward. Thank you. This is more than I deserve."

Edward frowned and picked me up in one quick motion. He was carrying me over the threshold again.

"Bella, please. Have you revisited the last past 3? Have you no understand of your infinite worth? You deserve the whole damn country."

I laughed. "Sounds good. We could call it, Bella-donia." I joked and Edward smiled down at me.

"Don't you dare!" I warn not being to handle owning a country. Edward laughed at me.

Edward opened up the door and our suitcases were waiting on us. I smiled and got down to admire the house. It was a log cabin, but with all the luxury of being a five star hotel. The fireplace was already burning and the color scheme was black, reds, and whites.

"Nice." I say noting the bookcase filled up to my height against the wall. "How long do we have here?"

"All summer is necessary." Edward said starting to fiddle with the suitcases. I ran over to mine and snatched it back.

"Hey hey. No peeking." I say with my meaning on my lips. "At least not till I am ready."

Edward moaned. "Iasbella Cullen, take me now." He said in a growl. Suddenly I was under him and our lips were in a tangled mess.

With all of my will power I push him away and got up. "I wanna show you something." I said. "Count to… 150…in Latin. Then come upstairs."

He laughed and did what he was told. I am actually surprised Edward knows Latin, but I don't put anything past Edward anymore. He was walking perfection.

I zoomed up stairs and threw his suitcase against the wall. I quickly search through mine and pulled out the first nighty I could find. I rushed to the bathroom to strip off my clothes and fluff up my hair. I looked at the appallingly tight and small red sleepwear hug my pale body and grinned. I then raced back to the center of the room and sat on the edge of the bed in the best seductive pose I could and settle into it.

I could still hear Edward counting so I thought I would speed up the process. I lifted off my shield and heard Edward gasp. My thoughts were not pure yet teasing. If I knew Edward they were enough to drive him crazy and if I was lucky over the edge.

Before I knew it literally than my vampire senses could pick up, Edward was upstairs standing in the door way. His eyes went wide and he froze up.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen." I say with a grin meant to copy the same crooked smile he gave me. My shield was still open and I thought about something I haven't in a long time- or rather the feeling and urges I pushed back to the back of my head. I was bubbling and about to boil over and the space in between us was causing a throbbing pain in me.

After that, Edward was close to me, kissing me and the ripping of fabric sounds ensured me that it was going to be a very long night indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This must be what heaven is like.

There's no doubt in my mind.

I was still lying beside Edward who was humming a song I had never heard before. I looked up at him and grinned.

He smiled back down at me curiously.

"Yes, love?"

"How long have we been at it?" I asked noting that out bed was holding inward. We had been laying on the broken debris of fine wood and expensive cotton sheets without any care. I remembered that Edward's skin was slightly more iridescent about an hour ago, but I had no idea what was going on the outside world.

"Two days." He said playing with my hair.

I shot up in surprise. I was sure I had not heard him correctly. His eyes widen a bit with my movement, but it was in mock shock instead of the real thing.

"Excuse me? Could you repeat that?"

Edward's mouth twitched. "48 hours, 37 minutes, 14 seconds of pure bliss."

"Whoa." I felt like I should be more embarrassed, but I felt too good for that. "That's something else. I didn't notice time."

Edward winked. "You were distracted."

I grimaced and folded my arms. "Like you weren't?"

Edward shrugged. "I was downright floored. You have also been holding back, Bella."

"Well, I am not thirsty, yet." I say leaning in for a kiss. "I could stand without a hunt another two days…"

Before my lips could hit his, I heard something.

Something that sounded like a car hitting the sand. But that couldn't be, Edward and I didn't have a maid this time…I looked at the window in curiosity, but Edward stood up, horror actually in his eyes.

"No. No. No." With each no he got a little louder and more forceful. "No, no, no, no…!"

I was about to ask him what his deal was, but then I heard it: the unmistakable booming voice, of Emmett Cullen.

"Good morning, love birds! I hope you are dressed, 'cause it's going to be one hell of a party tonight!"

_Oh my god!_

I looked up at Edward who was growling.

"I must be dreaming." I say laughing as I got up; I walked over to the window careful, not to expose my naked body and peeked out the window.

Sure enough.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were all in attendance. Waving at me happily, and wearing clothes that most tourists would wear. Em was in a horrible Hawaiian shirt, which was sure a kind of cruel joke on his part. _Like he was on vacation!_

Alice was wearing a cotton white sundress with a floppy sunhat and sunglasses, and Rose was adorned in a halter top and jeans. Jasper, who was also smiling at me mockingly, was dressed much less offensively.

"What in the hell!" I yelled, venom filling my voice.

Emmett winced in mock fear, and then laughed. Alice leaned on Emmett's shoulder and they spoke in unison.

"We are on holiday!"

Are they stupid? That must be it. My entire family must be suicidal to have come all the way to Finland, interrupt me and Edward's personal break just to go on holiday. There was an entire world they could have gone too. And they picked exactly where we were having a second honeymoon?

"I think she is broken!" said Rosalie. Was she laughing too? Of course, she was. She loved to watch me swarm in that big sister way. But this was beyond sibling rivalry.

Behind me, Edward was rubbing his temples and counting in a language I didn't know.

"Shall we?" Alice said happily. The group started to walk towards the door and I looked at Edward who was already throwing me clothes.

"This is why I wanted to be an only child." Edward muttered bitterly.

It took only a few seconds to get dressed before I raced downstairs and stood in the way of them walking up stairs.

"There had better be a damn good reason…" I trailed off looking at Alice, who held up her hands.

"Whoa whoa, Bella. This isn't my fault for once. It wasn't even my idea."

I raised an eyebrow, but Edward spoke up.

"You broke our house?" he cried towards Emmett who shook his head feverishly.

"It was Jacob's fault, honest."

"Yes, I suppose, Jacob ripped down the supporting towers of the house." Rose said clearly still pissed off about the situation. Emmett shrugged. "He pushed me! How was supposed to know, he'd be able to move out the way before I could stop myself."

Jasper shook his head. "He is a wolf, Em. Of course he moves fast."

Emmett looked at Alice. "Well if Alice hadn't made such a big fuss about her silly shoes."

"Those _shoes_ are Christian Loubitain limited edition originals and are worth ten of you!" Alice said in a wicked scary voice. "And not something, you accidently step on as you and your dog were playing a stupid game of _fetch."_

I raised a hand to stop the argument. "Ok. So what are you doing here?"

"Well Carisle and Esme hired a contractor to…fix up the place; we were temporarily forced out, until the house is fixed." Alice said playing with the words. "Which may or may not be the whole summer."

My eyes went wide. "I see, but why are you _here?"_

"Rose wanted to have a family vacation. I wanted to go to Rome, but Rose thought bugging you would be more fun." Alice said with a pout. Rose's face fell. "You traitor! I thought you were going take the heat!"

"Edward would have heard you eventually." Alice said sticking out her tongue to which Rose shrugged. I asked her why and she gave me an evil grin.

"Oh Bella! Do you think I am actually so heartless as to not want to spend a summer as a coven?"

"Yes!" I said in unison with Jasper. Jasper laughed, but I didn't

Rose rolled her eyes and groaned. "I did want to spend time as a family, but I also wanted to see this 'Resort Isabella' For myself. Not bad little brother…For Bella's taste anyways."

I wasn't sure if she had given a compliment or an insult, but that was how Rose typically functioned. She was too mean to say anything nice, but too nice to say anything mean. How did Emmett stand that?

"Why has Nessie been left in the USA all alone?" I asked, but Emmett answered my question.

"You think we'd leave her without protection? Carlisle and Esme are there in case they need to fly to Florida, not to mention Jake. She isn't alone."

"So you aren't going to kick us out, are you?" asked Alice with big wide eyes. Emmett copied the wide eyed look, or at least he tried to look innocent. Rose arched her perfect eyebrow in question and Jasper rolled his eyes, like he just pulled along on the ride.

I looked at Edward who groaned. What choice did we have? That's the price you pay when you aren't an only child.

Edward nodded, but Alice had already raced back to the rental cars to get her stuff. We moved from the stairs in order to appear more relaxed.

"Alright. Thank guys. Best summer ever, huh? I call the master bedroom!" and he zoomed off. Before I could say 'Emmett no', he had walked into our bedroom. I could hear him hit the floor in laughter.

"My God! Bella you are an animal, aren't you sis?!" he roared.

Jasper shook his head and mouthed 'I'm sorry' towards me, but Rose smile and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Now, Bella. Don't be embarrassed. Alice may be in charge of your personal fashion sense, but as it seems I am stuck with you, I have to work on that personality of yours. You are much too nice-makes you seems like a dimwit or at the very less a pushover. And no little sister of mine is either of those things."

I gulped and shivered. If I thought Alice was bad with her hours of Barbie Bella play, then having Rose teach me about my personality was going to be a form of cruel and unusual punishment.

Edward let out a hiss at Rose, who ignored him easily.

Just then Alice came in the door. "Hey, Bella. I packed as light as possible and I am going to need like a half of your closet for my dresses, since my shoes are going in Rose's. You don't mind right?"

Here I am, spending my second honeymoon with my chaotic vampire brothers and sisters. I had hoped that I could have more realization with my husband than two days out of the summer.

This must be what hell is like.

There's no doubt in my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I had spent the last past 4 hours talking to both of my moms.

I had a video chat session with Renee, because now that reality set in, I really missed Nessie. It almost brought tears to my eyes, as I saw my little angel. She had gotten bigger again, and her expensive necklace was proudly displayed on her neck! My mother told me she wasn't allowed to wear it out of the house for safety reasons, but let her wear it in privacy.

Nessie was very excited to hear me tell her about her new lake, in fact so was Renee who was already planning her next summer to say at Isabella Resort. I tried not to sound too disappointed when I told them, that the rest of the Cullens had crashed the party. Nessie's cheeks puff out in her fit of frustration, when I told her Uncle Emmett had already started constructing a rope swing next to the lake. "That sounds like fun! Uncle Em, knows how to have a great time!" she said and I frowned. Thank god, he didn't hear that! Edward took his turn next to talk to our daughter and asked her how she was fairing.

Renee had taken her to the park, where she had her first interaction with human children apparently. "I was super careful not to hurt them, daddy!" she beamed proud of her efforts and Renee's brow started to moisten up. I laughed and made Renee promise me Reneseme was not being too much of a hand full.

"We are having a blast, Bells. Nessie, is so much more fun than you." She teased and Nessie put her little hand on her mouth to stifle a giggle. Edwards grinned and told them to be safe at the water park. Nessie had insisted they go as soon as I told her about what was going on by the lake.

When that was over, I called up Esme on my phone who sounded weary when she answered.

"Hello, Bella. I am sincerely hoping you aren't calling to tell me that your house is shambles as well."

I laughed a bit. "No, but not for much longer. Emmett is trying to..build a water park here." I frowned at a crashing noise I heard in front.

Esme sighed. "Want me to talk to him? He is a good boy, but very high strung."

Edward's eyebrow twitched for a second as he turned his head. Just then, Jasper had walked in and joined us. I am guessing that Alice had foreseen a conversation with their mother, because Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett had gathered around me.

"Tell mom, that we haven't broke anything yet." Said Em.

"Yet?" I said in unison with Esme.

"Bella, love put me on speaker, please." Asked Esme. I obeyed her and held the phone up so the sound could travel better.

"My children, all of you. I will make myself very clear. Do not get into trouble, ok? I know that it is exciting to feel like you can be the young adults that your vampire life cut off, but please do not go overboard."

Jasper chuckled. "When does a Cullen ever go overboard?"

Edward laughs and gives his brother a high five.

"Rosalie, try to be nice, ok dear?" Rosalie rolled her eyes and spoke through clenched teeth. "No promises."

"Alice and Emmett. As my most… er… creative and zealous children, please be mindful that everyone may not have the same idea of fun as you too have."

Emmett grinned and nudged little Alice who giggled. I never saw Alice and Emmet interact a lot, but it never dampened the family dynamic. Emmett would risk anything for his little sister and Alice always had everyone's back.

"Jasper, I never have to worry about you, so I know you'll be fine." Esme said proudly. Jasper was like the child who never got in trouble with the parents. The golden boy. Jasper leaned back in his chair and oozed out joy. I don't know if he was proud to be praised by his mother- a southern thing I am sure, or if he liked to rub it in our faces.

"Edward…Edward if someone thinks anything out of line, feel free to enact the wrath of Carlisle on them. I would say you are the most grounded of my children, but with Bella there I am not sure where your better judgment is."

Edward laughed again. I guess it was some sort of inside joke, because he did not look offended "I will focus, Esme.

"And Bella. My youngest. Keep my family safe, just like you usually do." There was a ton of love in her perfect voice. I was surprised she entrusted this to me. I wonder why she'd trust me with their safety.

"Be good, kids. I actually really miss having my home filled with my boys and girls…but I miss having a house too. Carlisle and I have to stay in the Marriott hotel until the contractors are done. They go so very slow. Emmett and Jacob sure did quite the number! Speaking of Jacob, he wishes a good holiday to you all. He is moping around like a puppy." Esme giggled. "Poor thing is bored to stones! However, he does stop in to say hi to us often. Good kid, he has such a brilliant smile."

We took turns saying things into the phone as a family. I had missed out on having siblings as an only child, but the feeling was overwhelming. I didn't feel alone, in a sea of beautiful faces laughing at jokes with their adoptive mother, I felt very honored to be a part of it. Jasper grinned and put his arm around me. It was a purely brotherly embrace. Growing up in conservative old south, when Jasper touched the opposite sex, he felt very accustomed to them.

"Bella, here is proud to be a Cullen." He announced happily. Alice laughed. "Well duh. Who wouldn't be?"

Jasper grinned. "I say since we are here on vacation, let's play some ball. It's a great Cullen pastime that she never got to participate in. well without interruption."

I looked down at the sparkly crescent shape bite mark on my hand. It matched Jasper's entire body now and it felt silly that this little mark used to cause me panic. It was just a mark now. A long ago memory that was faded. As though I was child with a fear of the dark and now I had finally grown up enough to realize that monsters didn't exist.

"Sounds great actually." Edward perked up. "There is not anymore around for miles and miles. No would hear a thing."

Esme laughed. "You kids have fun. Carlisle and I love you." The phone went dead and I placed it in my pocket.

"Well, ok." I said confident in my abilities. "I could manage it!"

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Does Finaland have a wal-mart?" Emmett asked hurrying out the door.

….

With 56 wooden bats,78 baseballs, 6 pairs of cleats, and a new dress from the Forever 21 down the road (Alice honestly had some issues to work out) We strolled out the Prsima, the Finnish equal to Wal-Mart. Hand and hand with our spouses and laughing at everything.

We were in such high spirits, that I didn't care that Edward and I wasn't alone. I was having a blast like this!

Emmett was pushing the cart and talking about how the one human man walked into a brick wall trying to look at Rosalie. Rose had her arm curled around Em's elbow and laughing along. It was pretty embarrassing for him, and although I didn't find it funny, Emmett and Rosalie thought it was a hoot.

Alice's face twisted up in mock horror. "After that smack with the wall, he'll never go back in that store for an entire month. Way to ruin a man's pride, Rose." Jasper and Alice had their pinkies intertwined in a fashion that was too adorable for words. This is how they normally 'held-hands'.

"Well perhaps, he'll stop being stupid long enough to watch where he was going." Rose said happily. Emmett laughed. "You are a monster Rose. That's why I love you, babe."

Edward had his arm around my waist and his eyes were growing darker. Although, he was happy right now, he was getting thirsty again.

We had driven here in two cars. The rental car Alice, Jasper, Em and Rosalie rode in and the car that Edward and I drove. It was a red F-150 truck that was like the hot cousin of my old truck. I loved it, which is why Edward picked it out as our rental car. I'd make it a point to just for once use some of my inherited wealth and take that truck with me.

Suddenly all of our heads snapped up as the familiar scent washed through the area.

I tensed up as a force of habit, and my eyes zoned in on the source of interest for me and my brothers, sisters, and husband.

Another vampire, who also noticed our presence, was busy charming a girl. He was very beautiful with his black hair gelled into a ponytail. He was leaning over the ajar car door and was asking the lady if she needed a ride. I assume that the human girl's car "broke down "while she shopped.

Likely story. Poor dear was walking into a trap.

As we walked past, the vampire eyed us carefully. His eyes red and curious.

"He won't bother us." Alice said sadly. As in, we have nothing to worry about as long as we don't disturb his meal. I ducked my head down and sighed. Was I just going to let her die? What choice did I have? Even saving the poor girl, meant a possible problem for my family.

It was my life or hers right now and even at my highest, I could never be that selfless. All six of us walked past him calmly and easily and as soon as we left I heard the human girl say. "I'll take that ride, thank you."

We drove back in silence even though Edward had apologized many times. I smiled sadly and waved it off. "Hey, it was going to happen somewhere in the world, right?" I say. However I still felt very guilty. Edward took my hand and kissed it.

I chuckled. "Let's just get to the ball game?" I couldn't let this ruin my mood and by default ruin Edward's mood.

Back at the resort we quickly piled up and it seemed like everyone had the same revelation I did in the car. All of the once somber faces were now trying earnestly to perk back up. They eyes were steady on me as I smiled sweetly.

"So?" I took out a bat from the large bag. "Whose team am I on?"

"Let's pull sticks." Emmet said still on edge about the possibility to have the once noxiously clumsy Bella Swam on his team.

Jasper nodded and ran inside. When he came out he had a box of matches. He struck three and blew them out. He mixed them up with three unlit ones and turned it so the butt of the match wouldn't stick out. "Red team has the burnt ends. Blue with the normal." He said. Alice took one wide eyed look at Jazz's hands before letting out a long purr.

"Rosalie, Emmett and Bella are on Red team." She admitted and Em smacked his head with his palm.

"What's the point of even drawing if Alice and her crystal ball are here?" Rose said. Alice turned up her nose. "Well, maybe you are just jealous."

Rose laughed and started too pilled out the equipment. "Of what, little sister? Your uncanny ability to see which one of us is about to sex? Sounds pretty awful"

_Gah! Rose was just as vulgar as Emmett!_ I tried to fix my jaw before anyone noticed.

Alice grimaced. "I have no power over what I see sometimes. Besides it isn't much to see, when it comes to you, Rose!"

Rosalie's eyebrows shot up.

"Excuse me, little Ms. A cup? Are you trying to say something me or my husband?"

"Well, I have a lady's charm." Alice said making a cute face. Alice was gorgeous all around. She was definably cuter than she was sexy, although lacking in bust or butt, she had a heartbreaking set of curves.

"I'm not some blonde big boob'ed bimbo like you!" She shouted. I never seen Rose and Alice fight, but after decades of pretending to have the big sister/ little sister bond it started to grow increasingly real. I guess there was a lot of the Cullen's relationship with each other I had not experienced. I was so busy with Nessie, that I failed to realize that there is nothing forced or unnatural about this coven functioning like an actual family.

"Save it for the game." Emmett yelled, clearly amused. Edward rolled his eyes as he bent down to my ear. "This happens often. I swear, I wish they didn't talk like that when men were in ear shot. Carlisle and I have spent many days mortified with talks of female undergarments from them." He winced a bit.

"You are going to have to pay for that Alice. Hope you bring you're _A_ game" Rose was a good foot over Alice, but Alice didn't back down. She simply tilted her head up and growled. "Oh yes. I will also bring my crystal ball, big sister."

After the spat we started searching the forest around the mountains for a good clearing. It took about an hour before we found a good level piece of land. It was in the valley between a few smaller mountains.

I went to the other side of the field to talk with my team. Rose and Emmett were huddled up. Rose slung her slender arm around me to bring me in the circle.

"How are we going ditch the cheaters?" ask Emmett in a hushed tone. "Edward can't hear Bella so there is that leg up, but Alice and Jasper are something else. I don't trust them!"

"Me either, Emmett. But how do we get around it? Alice's stupid crystal ball knows what happens before we do it." Rosalie growled.

"Let's just try our best?" I said and both of them rolled their eyes.

"This is war Bella!" Rose hissed. "Don't want to win!?"

"I..Mean yes.."

"Doesn't it feel good when you can wipe that ridicules smirk off of Edward's face?" Em challenged me

"I..I like his smile." I said.

"Bella! For once in your life, get selfish! Get mean!" Rose's nose was touching mine. Her eyes were on fire. I gulped in horror.

"Um…how?"

Emmett and Rosalie spoke in unison. "Failure isn't an option." I looked up Emmett who was just as fired up.

"Bella. Victory is sweet." Emmett said, "but because of our fortune reading sister and that mind reader we are always left hanging. But we have you and have to level the battlefield. Do that freaky shield thing!"

"Um…" I extended my shield around us. "Edward can't hear you think now."

"Not good enough Bella! What about Alice!" Rose shouted.

"Try harder, c'mon Bella. Protect your team!" Emmett said.

I focused a little harder, my shield felt like I was flexing a muscle. "I'm trying!"

"Harder!" Rose said. "Harder! Harder! Imagine what it is like if something was after Edward…If someone was trying to take Nessie away. They are running towards her! Focus that into now."

Suddenly the wind had been knocked out of me. I was encased into a vivid flashback. The scene melted and I was in the clearing again. Aro was in front of me, running towards my little girl. The blood lust in his eyes was heavy.

"No!" I said with enough volume to make Edward's team jog over to us. I put my hands gripped either side of my head and I felt like I was falling apart. My eyes keep changing the vision of the mountains to the clearing in rapid turns. I could feel myself hyperventilating.

Edward's arms were suddenly around me. His face blinked from a very worried Edward to Jane's cold beautiful face.

"Bella?" Rose's voice was alarmed. "Bella, no. We were kidding. We just wanted to ruffle your feathers…Bella?"

"Jazz! Calm her down!" Was that Alice? I'm sure that was her.

"I cannot! She has her shield air tight around her. I can't get through!"

"Bella, love. Listen to me. Take a deep breath. It's ok, I'm here." Jane's face had Edward's voice? I blinked trying to focus on reality.

"Lay her down." Suggested Emmett. "Call Carlisle. Ah, man! We fucked up. Sorry Bella, it was a joke."

"What did you tell her?" Edward hissed, but now he had Jane's voice. Alec was walking towards me, slowly but with purpose. What is going on? I know my family is around, but I cannot see them.

"I-I told her to protect Nessie. I told her to protect us." Her voice was concerned. Then it clicked.

"P-protect!" I shouted my eyes fluttered to where Aro was. He was holding Nessie so close to his body. His lips were inching towards her neck. I blinked hard trying to make the vision stop. But I just saw worst things. Rose's head, Alice's tiny arm, Emmett's torso…Edward's lifeless body. "No." my words were barely a whisper as I extended my hands out. It was a reflex-an instinct that I wasn't sure if was human or vampire.

When I opened my eyes, Edward was in front of me, in one piece, Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett were all alive. Thank goodness they were ok! They were looking at me so strangely though! Had I freaked out that bad?!

My eyes fluttered and then I noticed something in front of me. It was a veil? It was a pulse of many colors all around me. It was so faint, that I was willing to bet, humans could not see it. It didn't hurt, in fact it felt- what was this feeling…warm. It was beautiful dorm around me; perfectly cupping me from the world.

Edward looked so full of concern that I thought his stone face would crack from frowning. I smiled at him. I reached out my hand to try to get Edward to go near me, but my hand hit the veil. It was like a glass window.

"Oh!" I exclaimed.

Edward reached out his hand and placed it on the veil. It stayed there like there was a wall in between us.

"What is going on?" I asked

"I'm not sure." His voice was so weak.

I looked around again, and winced when I felt Emmett punching one side. He continued to hit it, but nothing broke or shattered. "It's like punching one of us! I can't get her out."

"I…I can't see Bella's future. She is so dark. I'm scared." Alice's voice was shaky. I've never seen an unsure Alice.

"I can't feel what she feels either!" Jasper held Alice's tiny frame to his tightly. "What in the name of the Confederation is this?"

I grunted. It still felt like I had my shield up and I was gowning weak. I tried to pull it down and the veil evaporated. It looked like someone poured acid on it and it melted away. As quick as it came up, it was gone and I was in Edward's arms.

"Bella! Bella! Are you ok?" He was hugging and kissing me like I was gone for a hundred years.

"I'm fine love. Are you ok?" I asked with a small smile. "I actually think…I think that thing was me Then the rest of my siblings took turns grabbing and pulling me around.

"Bella! You moron! Most people, just get mad or back off when I yell at them, but you…you scared me half to death, you adorable little idiot. I hate you so much!" Rose was holding onto me tightly. Her words didn't carry an ounce of hate though. I laughed a bit. "I love you too, Rosalie, I'm fine, really. I-"

Before I finished Emmett had grabbed me and spun me around. "Bella, that was amazing. You are one surprising little firecracker. Another power!"

"Well Emmett, it's not a new one. It's the same one, but amped up, I think. It feels the same."

The Alice was on me holding my hands and frowning. "I didn't see that coming! Jasper couldn't reach you, Emmett couldn't smash it down, Edward sure as hell could hear you. Bella you can be a physical shield. That is amazing. That kind of power…"

I held up my hands to end the jabbering. I laughed for a minute. "Guys, I am ok. I am not even sure could control it. I remember I was having a panic attack and I needed to protect." I trailed off then got ashamed.

"Sorry, I freaked out."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "I tormented you, and you apologize to me? Bella- you really are a dimwit!"

I grinned and shrugged my shoulders. "Well without you, I would not ever have known. I wonder if I could…"

I focused again, with the same amount of power and focus. The veil came back and this time I covered everyone in it, then I pulled it back to only cover Edward. He shook his head. "I cannot hear thoughts anymore. It's like a room with no exits."

I took in a deep breath and pulled it off. I looked at my hands and smiled. There was no way I could keep up the physical shield for a long time, in fact it felt like it took physical effort to hold up and bend, unlike my mental in which I just needed _focus_. "Cool, party trick." I mused.

"In fact. I think its good enough to even a playing field." I said walking over to the batter base.

Emmett laughed. "That's my sister!"

Edward blinked. "Bella, you cannot be serious. Lay down for a minute, let's go home…"

"Edward, if my siblings wanted to ruin my second honeymoon and crash my party, then I'm going to keep them on their toes and make it a holiday to remember." I grunted and pulled up my shield around Edward, Jasper, and Alice. I could keep it up in short burst. Just long enough for a game for baseball.

Alice looked like she was going to be sick. "I cannot deal with this." She slowly took her way to the plate. Rosalie came over to me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Pretty badass, Bella. I'm glad you didn't take my warning and stay human." She said before walking away.

Edward rolled his eyes and took out a ball and readied himself to pitch.

…

We won. Alice was completely out of her usual element. After a two hour game, I nearly fell over from exhaustion. Luckily Edward was there. He scooped me up and gave me a kiss. "I am tired." I told him to ease his worry. With my shield off, Alice could see much my future again. She seemed relieved to have her sixth sense back. Poor dear, looked completely lost without it.

"She'll be fine after she hunts. She just needs to replenish her strength."

We told them, we would be back in the morning- Jasper suggested to drink as much as I could and Edward who was still holding me raced off into the mountains.

"You are the most amazing being I ever met." He told me and I smiled. "Well, you aren't so bad yourself."

He slowed down and took that moment to push his lips to mine.

"You know…We aren't expect back to the morning." I muttered as flames grazed my skin.

"Bella. No." Edward laughed. "Not here. You deserve the finest of cotton to lay on."

Isighed. "We just mess it up anyways!"

Edwards laughed and placed me down the ground. Not that I couldn't move, but it gave me such an odd strain to do that. It was like I had pulled a muscle only it was my entire body. Edward would be doing my hunting for me and somehow watching his sleath wasn't going to put out the fire that was starting to boil over.

"The house will be empty when we get home. Alice's thoughts made it clear, that they would give us another day to recover alone. They went to hunt themselves, but up on the northern side of Finland."

I smiled at with excitement.

"Now Mrs. Cullen. Watch a master at work." He winked at me as he crotched down and started to sense the nearby prey.

"Be still my beating heart." I whisper with a light chuckled. This is one of the best days of my vampire life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I almost hate saying goodbye." I say as the last of our stuff was being packed up. Two months in Finland was coming to a close and I was going to miss this place. We had some great times in the last summer. Emmett had his rope swing in full effect and we spent many hours taking turns doing elaborate dives into the lake. Jasper whose job was to hold up a score board to judge us, something he found quite humorous, and somehow Alice always perfected a dive worth 10/10 on every try.

For a whole week, us girls went out on a shopping trip, which Alice insisted I be a part of. I managed to buy more than things for Nessie than myself, which was a plus. Shopping for my daughter was so much more fun, than having to try on hundreds of overpriced outfits. I even found something that instantly made me think of Sue Clearwater.

According to Jake and Seth there was talk about Charlie moving into Sue's home. I was enthralled at this, but Leah wasn't nearly as happy as Seth and I. I could only hope Leah's prejudice would melt away like Jake's had and that we could learn to get along a little bit easier. Seth was already like my little brother. I smiled at that fact. Here at the Cullens household, I was the little sister. The one who needed attention and the one who was dragged along on harebrain schemes. But once I got back to La Push, I'd be one of the oldest who knew about the group of wolf protectors, Bella, the wise one. I had wondered if any new wolves had been born since I last checked.

Since we never been to Finland, we didn't have to worry much about appearance. Back in Forks we had to act the part, but here, we were just a bunch of really pretty young adults.

All in all we had gone, white water rafting, went to a carnival at night and rode all the rides at least three times, swimming in the ocean, rock climbing, hiking in the snowy mountains, went to the movie theater several times- Emmett rather enjoyed watching Vampire movies for the irony- and even went to a night club.

The night club was such an experience. Not so much the lights and sounds, but the fact Rosalie leaned over the clerk and whispered something in Finnish in the man's ear. She gave a small wink and the dizzy waiter had disappeared into the kitchen in back. I asked what she had done and she rolled her eyes.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now if you chumps, excuse me. The queen is needed on the dance floor." Rose got up and sashayed across to the end of the dancefloor. The multicolored lights danced off her body in a way that made her absolutely hypnotizing to look at. The crowd she walk through parted like the red sea. Not because of how stunning she was, but of the "You will never be worthy." Look she had on her face. She looked downright unfriendly, gorgeous, but wicked independent and had her own agenda. Having any sort of male come up to her was not an option unless he wanted to castrated. She started to dance, knowing that she commanded total attention. She was in her element.

"She looks like some sort of angry feminist." Snickered Alice. Rose heard that of course, but she ignored it and continued to dance to the beat.

"Hey, she could be mad all she wants if she looks like that." Emmett said eyeing her like T-bone steak. She was dressed in a tube dress that was skin tight. Her blonde hair was parted down the middle and framed her perfect face. We were all dressed well, but Rose had decided that she wanted to go clubbing instead of going to a club like I had decided.

"Eck." Jasper and Edward said. I knew that both of them had an all of clear and vivid idea of what was going through Em's mind.

He laughed and waved off his brothers. "Rosalie is such a free spirit. When I was alive, I knew so many women who just went with the flow. Not that they had a choice, but it wasn't like they tried to do something either. They were weak and had no desire to be anything, but a pretty face. Not Rose. She'll tell you to piss off right to your face if she didn't agree with you and hey I respect that. Chick could send me for a loop, with that right hook too!" Emmett looked at me and nodded. I knew what he meant. Rose had given me issues when we first meet about joining our family. Her concern wasn't purely selfish as her story had a moral in it.

"So excuse me, if I think power is unbelievably sexy." He winked at us and smoothly slides out the booth to pursue his lady love on the dance floor.

Alice groaned. "Emmett, don't mistake being powerful, for being a pompous narcissistic bit-."

Jasper nudged Alice. "Alice Cullen, that's no way to talk to your sister!"

She smiled a bit and nodded. I had a feeling, she only stopped to humor her husband, who like mine, was very much stuck in his century. Alice and Jasper had even convinced me and Edward to join them on the dance floor.

Apart of me was still being afraid of having two left feet, but seeing Edward made that all break away. We did a slow waltz at the end of the dance floor as our brothers and sister danced in a more lively manner.

"I wish I didn't have to listen to everyone's horrid thoughts about you. You are charming every man in the area." He said suddenly. His jaw was tight.

"Me? How could I whenever Rose is out there?"

"You are just as attractive. In fact, you kind features is making some of them want to try to talk to you." Edward said. He quickly dipped me down to trap me in a kiss. He made sure to also kiss my wedding ring a few times before bringing up this fact. I should have known he was jealous. I chuckled and extended my shield around us. I put us in a bubble away from everyone. Edward looked around in shock, then his smothering eyes meet mine.

"How's that?" I asked with a smile.

"Quiet." He said for a second before grinning. "It's perfect, just like you."

After a little while of talking and laughing, the waiter came out and place a huge platter of what I assume was sausage slices on the table were sitting at. Only there was something unusual about this food, it had a scent that warned me it wasn't regular.

We all headed back to the table and as soon as we were seated Edward spoke up.

"Blood sausage Rose?" he said taking one and putting it into his mouth and laughed. "I haven't eaten some of these in seventy years. Here, Bella." Edward picked one up and held it out to me. My lips barely grazed Edwards fingers as I took into my mouth. I was a bit wary, but if Edward offered it to me, then it surely wasn't harmful.

"Animal's blood." I said a little shocked. It was a little stale and had a taste of something I had not tried before, but it was still mostly blood.

"The Finnish love the stuff, I guess that's culture shock. It's cow blood. It's not as good as it is whenever you kill it yourself, but our vacation ends soon and eating is something…fun." Rose took two small ones into her mouth and Alice followed suit and giggled at the chewing motion she had to do.

"Ah, man! Thanks Rosalie. I'm starving." Emmett picked up a handful and stuffed his mouth. Jasper yelled at him for not minding his manners and they started to bicker.

"I'm glad we had a chance to experience this." I cooed to Edward. My siblings were much to engrossed into the conversation about manners to realized I had placed my head against Edward shoulder.

"I love you." He said playing with the necklace he gave me. And we shared a kiss.

After the night club we had went home to spend the rest of the summer in easy bliss. Many of our nights were spent sitting in the living room together and watching silly movies all night and discussing them. I never knew how interesting life was whenever you couldn't sleep, and whenever one couple needed alone time, the other four would quietly excuse themselves to go hunting. Honestly we were fuller than needed be and we started to hunt for pure sport, rather than pure thirst. Our eyes were lighter than I had ever seen, with all the rich animal blood. The golden eyes, looked much more like yellow sunshine, but that could have been the fact we were having more fun than any of us had in a very long time. I talked to Renee and Nessie daily all the way until Alice announced that Carlisle was going to call to tell us out home was now finished and they even added some new features like a rec-room and a basement. As soon as we got the call, we started packing.

Everyone was pretty sad to leave, but happy than in two days, Nessie would be back in our lives. She was about seven now and brimming with new knowledge and new experience. She was so excited to tell everyone about Sunny Florida. Jacob and Seth are equally as happy to get back to normalcy and Charlie and I needed to have a talk about Sue. I missed home truly.

"Ok, Cullens. Before we leave. How about one final picture?" Alice had already gotten her camera out. Ever since Renee came back into town they had been sharing scrapbooking tips and Alice was gathering one of her own. She took snap shots of everyone.

Rose and Emmett at the nightclub, Jasper winning a teddy bear for Alice, many of me and Edward swimming in the lake. The list was endless and we were getting a little tired of the consent flares of light from her flash. However, one last one wouldn't hurt. She set the camera up on the beach and told us to say cheese on the count of three.

Because it was daylight our skin was glittery and the picture reflected that. More so Emmett at the last minute decided to give Alice bunny ears and when the camera snapped she turned around to smack him. Jasper reached over to hold her tiny back from killing Em and Rosalie was busy laughing. I was taken back and looked shocked and Edward- lone Edward didn't care one bit and was smiling at my face in total adoration.

I asked Alice if I could keep that picture on the way home. We took a late night flight and I took the seat next to my favorite sister on the long ride back.

We took at least 50 more to get the family portrait right, and Alice told me it was all mine. It was a horrible picture, but it was the chaos of it that made my vampire family seems totally normal. It was a perfect picture to remember my second honeymoon.

We sat there and recalled the event fondly, and discussed the future. Alice told me a friend of Carlsile, an old friend of Carlisle was coming soon. He was an expert on Vampire ability apparently and wanted to study my untypically strong shielding ability. Alice wasn't so sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. I would have to practice my physical shield now that I knew I could do it.

I smiled and shrugged. "Hey. That's then. Let's focus on the now. I had a good time. Thanks for ruining my honeymoon, guys."

"Anytime, Bells." Em's voice was low and quick, but five pairs of finely tuned ears heard him just fine.

"But next year, how about you guys just go to Rome?" I asked almost hearing Edward's nod in agreement.

"Next time, You and Edward are coming with us! We just made a summer tradition! Next I'm thinking Nova Scotia and Esme, Carlisle, and Nessie will come!" Alice started to babble, but I tuned her out.

I watched at the sunrise from above the clouds. It was September 1st and the summer had drawn its conclusion.

**_A/N:_**

**_Thanks for reading everyone. I will be going over and editing 'summer vacation' the next days to ensure its perfection, so things might change slightly. At the very least I can fix some small errors. I hope you enjoyed my idea. I really did not go into as much detail as I could have in order to keep the story fairly short. The story was one I didn't even want to write at first, but I decided I could finish it for prosperity reasons. Thanks again and stay beautiful._**

**_~Chrys._**


End file.
